


Massage to more

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: A massage from Kenny turned out to be so much more.He always knew how to make Butters turn to putty in his armsThis is the first smutfic I've ever wrote, tell me what you think!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Massage to more

It was the way that Butters melted, the moans that came out of him as he squirmed beneath Kenny on the bed. Back arching, hips rocking up as fingers kneaded into their back as they turned to putty. Somehow, impossibly, Kenny ended up desperately needy on top of him with a lover as lazy in massage afterglow as if he had just found climax. But Kenny always adored making love to Butters when he was like this, pliant and uninhibited. Kenny began to trail kisses down Butter's spine, his tongue flicking against the side of his neck. His hands wandered down to Butters' waist and then pulled him closer to kiss him again. "Kenny," Butters said, shaky breaths leaving his body. "I need you." His eyes were wide, but not fearful. They were full of lust and desire. He wanted to take care of this, to make sure he got everything he needed from this moment. This was an offering, an offering to their relationship. And he needed it just as much as he needed to eat or drink. Kenny's lips curled into a smile. "Oh... Butters.. You needy boy" Kenny said, flipping Butters onto his back. "I've got all that you need." Kenny's weight fell atop Butters as he grinded their hips together. His hand roamed over his body, landing on his face and cradling his cheek. Butters moaned out loudly, his hands gripping onto the sheets underneath him as he writhed in ecstasy. "God, yes... Take me, take everything." He wanted this moment to last forever. And he never wanted it to end. Kenny kissed up Butters chest, tracing his tongue against his collar bone. He licked his way up to his chin, and then their lips met for the first time. It was beautiful. Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny, sweet heat enveloping the two boys. He tasted like bubble gum, and smelled like the autumn air. He felt perfect in his arms. It felt like hours before the two broke apart. When they did, Butters face was red and sweaty. "Kenny... M-more" Butters said, grinding his hips up against Kenny. "I thought you wanted to take it easy?" "I do!" Butters said, stopping Kenny's hands from wandering. "You keep begging for more though" Kenny replied, pinning Butters wrists above his head and kissing Butters chest. "And I'll keep giving it to you." "I want to see you." Butters said, a serious tone in his voice. "What do you want to see?'' "I want to see you. All of you." Kenny's grip around Butters' wrists tightened. "Do you want me to get naked? "Oh yes" Butters stuttered out, his face going red "I can't be the only one in my boxers" Kenny grin as he started to get off of Butters. He removes his shirt and jeans, before getting back onto the bed, right on top of Butters who let out a moan. "Do you like what you see?" Butters nodded eagerly, his face completely red now. "Good. Cause I like what I see here" Kenny replied to Butters, his hands roaming Butters body.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked again, looking into Butters eyes. "Oh my god yes." Kenny tugs on the waistband of Butters boxers, looking into Butters baby-blue eyes. "You ready?" "Yes!" Butters shouted out, arching his hips up. Kenny removed both of their boxers, kissing down Butters stomach, his lips landing on his erect member. He gasped as the warm breath hit him, but then his mouth was wrapped around him. He tasted sweet, but slightly salty. "Hhh... Kenny.. More" Butters moaned out, grabbing onto Kenny's golden locks. Kenny's tongue wiggled around, sucking and kissing as Butters slowly drew his into his mouth. His lips felt so good, he could feel himself getting close. "Ngh.. Kenny I'm close" he said, pulling on Kenny's hair slightly harder. Kenny stopped for a second, raising his head up. "Do you want me to stop?" "God, no. Keep going" Kenny went back down on Butters member, getting him ready. "I'm going to..!" Butters said, grabbing onto the sheets. "Do it, baby." Butters moaned out Kenny's name, coming into Kenny's mouth. His face was red and Kenny continued sucking until he could see tears forming in Butters eyes. "I'm going to make you feel good, OK?" Butters cried out one more time, and his body shuddered under Kenny's mouth. Kenny grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers, before inserting a finger into Butters entrance. He pumped in and out, adding a second finger as Butters legs wrapped around his back. "You ready?" "Yes! Yes! God, don't stop!" Butters yelled, his face going red again. Kenny pulled his fingers out and coated his warm member in lube, before pressing against Butters hole. He felt him relax around him and he slowly pushed inside. "Tell me when you're ready" Kenny said, now deep inside his lover. "I'm ready" "Do you want to--" "Shut up, and just keep moving!" Butters shouted, biting his lip. Kenny thrust in and out of Butters slowly, doing his best not to hurt him. "Harder!" Butters demanded, as if reading his mind. Kenny obliged, thrusting deep into Butters. His moans were music to his ears and he felt his release approaching. Butters moaned out Kenny's name, his hands gripping onto Kenny's bare back. His walls clamped down on Kenny, as he released himself inside Butters. "God.. I love you" he whispered, collapsing next to Butters. "I love you too" Butters replied, resting his head on Kenny's chest.  The two just stayed like that, not saying a word. Butters just enjoying the warmth of his body and the rhythmic beating of his heart. Kenny just thinking that he really lucked out with this guy.


End file.
